Catwoman (The Batman)
Catwoman is the name assumed by cat burglar Selina Kyle. History Selina Kyle is a charity fundraiser by day and catburglar by night. This led her to cross paths with The Batman. When they were both after statues in museums, Catwoman teamed up with Penguin, hoping to fool him at the end of their "agreement" and take both of the statues. Once the statues were both captured, however, Penguin double-crossed Catwoman first, taking the statues and harnessing their power. Before leaving her however, he handcuffed her to Batman in un-breakable shielding and wiring. The pair went after Penguin, who started to use the statues powers to control and send out very powerful bursts of light that melted anything they touched. Though Catwoman and Penguin escaped together to get away from The Batman, they were handcuffed by The Batman beforehand, keeping them together, with The Batman holding the only key. Catwoman found a new enemy in Ragdoll, a multi-jointed contortionist able to bend himself in every possible shape he can think of. When they both tried to steal and fence the same items, a rivalry began to brew between them; but while Ragdoll got taken away to Arkham, Catwoman was able to elude The Batman and GCPD, once again. Attire As Catwoman, Selina wears a sleak and slim jumpsuit with pointy cat ears at the top and a red interior. On her face, she wears a pair of gold goggles around her eyes and around her waist she wears a gray utility belt for her weapons such as her whip. Her whip holds her pants. In her civilian form, Selina's usual outfit is a yellow long sleeved button down shirt worn over a brown knee-length dress with a small slit on both sides of the skirt. On her legs, she wears white pantyhose and on her feet, she wears brown high heels. While also in her civilian form, Selina will wear her long black hair up in a bun and wears a small pair of glasses on her face. Appearances ''The Batman'' *Season 1 **"The Cat and the Bat" **"Bird of Prey" (Mentioned) *Season 2 **"The Cat, the Bat and the Very Ugly" **"Ragdolls to Riches" **"Grundy's Night" (Child uses a mask of her) *Season 3 **"The Laughing Cats" *Season 4 **"Rumors" Voiced by *Gina Gershon (English) *Takako Honda (Japanese) *Pepa Castro/ Maythe Guedes (Spanish) *Maddalena Vadacca (Italian) *Elzibieta Jedrzejewska (Polish) Gallery TheCatandtheBat.jpg Catwoman_The_Batman_001.jpg 191f3cd2bf2654b761967f8447c9729f.jpg tumblr_opca4m5aKs1uk2805o1_1280.png tumblr_otd7y2Uqwy1uk2805o10_1280.png selina-check.jpg tumblr_ovxqt4kzsR1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opascxni2m1uk2805o1_1280.png tumblr_opascxni2m1uk2805o2_1280.png tumblr_opascxni2m1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opascxni2m1uk2805o4_1280.png tumblr_opascxni2m1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opascxni2m1uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_opascxni2m1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opascxni2m1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_opascxni2m1uk2805o9_1280.png tumblr_opascxni2m1uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opass7vdvR1uk2805o1_1280.png tumblr_opass7vdvR1uk2805o2_1280.png tumblr_opass7vdvR1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opass7vdvR1uk2805o4_1280.png tumblr_opass7vdvR1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opass7vdvR1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opass7vdvR1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_opass7vdvR1uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opatchx8up1uk2805o1_1280.png tumblr_opatchx8up1uk2805o2_1280.png tumblr_opatchx8up1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opatchx8up1uk2805o4_1280.png tumblr_opatchx8up1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opatchx8up1uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_opatchx8up1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opatchx8up1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_opatchx8up1uk2805o9_1280.png tumblr_opatchx8up1uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opc8v8OCxR1uk2805o1_1280.png tumblr_opc8v8OCxR1uk2805o2_1280.png tumblr_opc8v8OCxR1uk2805o4_1280.png tumblr_opc8v8OCxR1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opc8v8OCxR1uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_opc8v8OCxR1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opc8v8OCxR1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_ovxqvjnAAH1uk2805o9_1280.png tumblr_ovxqvjnAAH1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_ovxqvjnAAH1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_oq41muTyfG1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opcbgd8nbM1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opcdk0okLs1uk2805o2_1280.png tumblr_oq41ck6e911uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_oq41muTyfG1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opcdk0okLs1uk2805o4_1280.png tumblr_opcbgd8nbM1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_opcdk0okLs1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opcbgd8nbM1uk2805o4_1280.png tumblr_opcbgd8nbM1uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opcdk0okLs1uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opc9m0zTDh1uk2805o2_1280.png tumblr_opc9c0QSGj1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_opcdyoxhY11uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opcdk0okLs1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_oq41muTyfG1uk2805o1_1280.png tumblr_oq41muTyfG1uk2805o2_1280.png tumblr_oq41muTyfG1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opcc1j0UF01uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opcbgd8nbM1uk2805o9_1280.png tumblr_ovxqt4kzsR1uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_oq41muTyfG1uk2805o4_1280.png tumblr_ovxqqka3e21uk2805o1_1280.png tumblr_opccponNT91uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opc9c0QSGj1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opc9c0QSGj1uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_opcc1j0UF01uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opc9m0zTDh1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opca4m5aKs1uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opcc1j0UF01uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opcdpvmwyU1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_opcbgd8nbM1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opccponNT91uk2805o2_1280.png tumblr_ovxqvjnAAH1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opc8v8OCxR1uk2805o9_1280.png tumblr_opc9c0QSGj1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opcbgd8nbM1uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_opc9m0zTDh1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opcc1j0UF01uk2805o4_1280.png tumblr_opcdpvmwyU1uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opcdk0okLs1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opcdpvmwyU1uk2805o1_1280.jpg tumblr_opcbgd8nbM1uk2805o1_1280.png tumblr_opca4m5aKs1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_opca4m5aKs1uk2805o2_1280.png tumblr_ovxqt4kzsR1uk2805o2_1280.png tumblr_opcc1j0UF01uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_opcci2VUsy1uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_otf4pvkoR71uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_opccuxzqYX1uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opcd0rqDTu1uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_opcci2VUsy1uk2805o1_1280.png tumblr_opca4m5aKs1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opca4m5aKs1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opca4m5aKs1uk2805o4_1280.png tumblr_opcc1j0UF01uk2805o9_1280.png tumblr_opccuxzqYX1uk2805o9_1280.png tumblr_opccponNT91uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_opcd0rqDTu1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opcci2VUsy1uk2805o9_1280.png tumblr_opcci2VUsy1uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opcc1j0UF01uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opcc1j0UF01uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_opcci2VUsy1uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_opcci2VUsy1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opcci2VUsy1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_opcci2VUsy1uk2805o5_1280.png tumblr_opcci2VUsy1uk2805o4_1280.png tumblr_opcd5iKbJU1uk2805o10_1280.png tumblr_opccuxzqYX1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opccponNT91uk2805o9_1280.png tumblr_opccponNT91uk2805o8_1280.png tumblr_opcd5iKbJU1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_oq41muTyfG1uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_ope2ft9STe1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_ovxqvjnAAH1uk2805o3_1280.png tumblr_ovxqvjnAAH1uk2805o6_1280.png tumblr_ovxqt4kzsR1uk2805o9_1280.png tumblr_ope2ft9STe1uk2805o7_1280.png tumblr_opcd5iKbJU1uk2805o2_1280.png See Also *Catwoman Catwoman Category:Villains